Gilmore Drabbles
by swimmerluver
Summary: In response to Reggie's idea that I post the drabbles that Java amazingly brought to OLC. Each of them are a storyline/description that is exactly 100 words. Please read and review!
1. Without Him

Emily busied herself placing the pillows behind his head, and focused on making sure he had the best of everything. She ignored his talk about his key and safe. All she knew was that she didn't want to know what was in there. The second she heard the words "if I die", she spun around, not able to conceal the pain anymore. He was not dying tonight. "I demand to go first". She tried to turn away from him, and focus on the sheets, but his hand on hers made her succumb to tears. She could not live without him.


	2. Her Dean

Rory didn't care about her anymore. She had Chilton, and Dean, who was the perfect boyfriend, where Lane had nothing. Why couldn't she be more like Rory? She was so lucky. Lorelai let her be herself, and didn't make her hide all of her beliefs under secret floorboards. She stared at the boy in front of her. She liked him so much, but she would never have the guts to do anything about it. It was time for her to make a change in her life. She could have her Dean.

Lane reached out, and stroked Rich's beautiful golden hair.


	3. Ricky Martin

"You haven't been in a relationship for years."

She froze at the sink, and Lorelai's harsh words sunk in. She didn't have the time for a relationship. All she did these days was cook at the inn, and argue with Jackson over the type of vegetable and...Jackson. Nowadays, she even enjoyed arguing with him, and she might even like him a tiny bit, but she had always thought was no way he would ever like her. Maybe the guy that she needed had been in front of her all along?

She turned to Lorelai with a grin, "She's into superstition..."


	4. Disappointments

Emily heard the insults flying back and forth, and tried her best to stay calm. She gasped in horror when Richard grabbed Straub's shirt and as the two of them almost got into a fight. But the only thing that worried her was Rory, and how she must feel having all of these disappointments brought up. Emily knew that Lorelai was able to handle herself, she always had been able to. She walked into the kitchen.

She said, "You, young lady, your person and your existence have never ever been - not even for a second -included in that list."


	5. What Is Love?

She was having such a great time. Dean was the perfect guy. She couldn't believe that he'd bought her a car. They were having the perfect moment. But perfect moments never lasted long enough.

Dean looked her in the eye, and said, "I love you". She froze, and didn't know what to say. Love was such a strong emotion, and she had to think about it. She didn't love Dean yet, they had only been together three months. She liked him a lot, but she hadn't thought about classifying their relationship as love. She blurted out, "I love the car."


	6. Rachel

So this was the infamous Rachel. The girl who had stolen Luke's heart many times, and then left for adventure. Lorelai had never seen Luke with a woman before; he had always kept to himself. Was she jealous? She wasn't sure how she felt yet. All she knew was that Luke seemed happier when she was around. Yes, there had been a few moments between herself and Luke, and she had even admitted to her mother that she might have feelings for him. She would just have to push those feelings away now.

Lorelai dialed, "Hi, you've reached Max Medina."


	7. Meant To Be

Lorelai watched Sookie and Jackson talking from the counter at Luke's. Lorelai felt a pang of jealousy that her friend might have a chance at something great. Yes, they had just started dating, but they had known each other for ages, and had been arguing over produce forever. Lorelai knew that Sookie and Jackson were meant to be. She had that intuitive feeling about them. She wondered if she would ever find someone where it would just make sense to be together because they already shared so much of their lives. She looked up at the counter, and saw Luke.


	8. Climbing Out The Window

Richard had been bored out of his mind at the dinner table that Friday. When Emily had told him that Rory wasn't coming, he already had low expectations for dinner. Now Emily was trying to set Lorelai up with this dull man, who kept telling jokes that were certainly not humorous. Predictably, Lorelai had disappeared, and now it was his job to find her. He walked upstairs, and found her climbing out of her window. He listened to her rambling on, and decided that he couldn't be mad at her for much longer.

He said, "Emily, she's not up here."


	9. Swallowing the Pain

She and Dean were over, and there was nothing she could do to fix it. She refused to listen to her mom's advice about wallowing. She had seen her mom after she ended things with Max, and she did not want to look like that.

At Luke's, it seemed like everyone had already heard about her and Dean. It certainly didn't help when Luke and Dean got into a fight right outside the diner. Suddenly, all of the pain came rushing back. But she couldn't think of him. She swallowed , and headed off to buy the kitchen soap dish.


	10. Ready To Wallow

She had thought that this party would be great distraction. It wasn't. She wasn't superhuman. She wasn't able to just get over Dean easily. She saw Tristan and Summer's fight, and actually felt herself feeling bad for Tristan, something that she'd never thought she'd feel. They were actually having a pretty decent discussion, and then suddenly he was moving closer to her, and she was moving closer to him, and they were kissing. She didn't even have a chance to think when she remembered Dean. She felt like she was betraying him, and broke away, crying.

"I'm ready to wallow."


	11. She Won

Why didn't she want to tell Rory? It was extremely fantastic news. But she knew that if she had gotten that much money, she would've left in an instant. She hoped that their relationship was stronger than a quarter of a million dollars, but what if it wasnt'?

Once they had gotten to tea, they'd started arguing. The best part was that her grandmother saw them, and was now taking away the quarter of a million dollars. Her mother had won. To her surprise, Emily suddenly became apologetic, for reasons that she would never understand.

She told her, "We're good."


	12. Two Great Girls

Did seeing Lorelai and Rachel becoming friends bother him? It was just that Rachel was someone from his past who he wasn't even sure was going to stay. And Lorelai was someone who would always be there for him. They were such different people, and both amazing women. He tried to explain this to Lorelai, but it ended up coming out wrong as it usually did.

Then he realized that they had been talking about him. He didn't want Lorelai involved with his relationship. And he didn't like the fact that she was so eager for them to become serious.


	13. Checkered Flag

Lorelai stood in Rory's new "room" at her parent's house. What had started as a normal conversation had suddenly turned into a full out war. She suddenly realized what it had been all about. Rory had shown her the shed, and it had upset Emily. Her mother went on and on about how she would've stayed anywhere else. She tried to explain, as she had many times before, that she had needed to leave, she was young. Her mother walked out of the room, and Lorelai knew that they would never really ever be able to talk about the past.


	14. The Other Reason

Rachel walked into the diner, and saw Lorelai helping Luke put on his belt. He was dressed up, something that she had never been able to get him to do.

Lorelai looked up, "This is not what it looks like."

So she was nervous that it looked like something else, "It looks like you're dressing him."

Lorelai was such a wonderful person, and Rachel couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed it sooner. The two of them were so nervous trying to explain the sales at Bloomingdales.

Maybe there was another reason why Luke was so wary in accepting her.

Lorelai.


	15. Timing

He was there to retrieve his toolbox and talk to Lorelai. After Rachel had left the night before, he had considered what she told him about Lorelai. She was right, there was something there. He told Lorelai about Rachel. Suddenly, that man that Luke had seen at the town meeting arrived. Luke was annoyed at himself for forgetting that Lorelai always was with some other man. Rachel had told him not to wait. Luke found himself proving to this man that he knew Lorelai better, making plans to see her tomorrow.

The next day Lorelai handed him a yellow daisy.


	16. The Other Side of Richard

Rory sat in silence as they drove back from Hartford. She had known that bringing Dean to her grandparent's house wouldn't be perfect. In fact, she had been expecting the snide remarks from her grandmother. But Rory had been so excited to introduce Dean to her grandfather. Instead, she watched in pain as he first ignored Dean, and then attacked him. She finally fully understood why her mother had left Hartford. They were all such snobs. She didn't think that she could ever speak to her grandfather again, not unless he apologized fully for his harmful treatment of her boyfriend.


	17. OneWay Ticket

Lane stared miserably at the huge suitcase that stood beside her. It was taller than her, and it looked like it could fit a whole life's worth of clothes in it. Her parents were shipping her off to Korea, and she was never coming back. They hadn't told her anything about it. All she knew was that she had a one way ticket. She was going to miss Rory so much. And she would never get to see what would happen with Henry. She was going to suffer, because her host family definitely would not share her taste in music.


	18. She Doesn't Care

Lorelai sat in the restaurant, listening to Max go on and on about how great his parents were, and how they were fully supportive of the wedding. She still couldn't believe what Emily's reaction had been. Yes, they still had problems. But wasn't something as unbelievably wonderful as Lorelai getting married big enough for her mother to be happy for her? Lorelai didn't need her mother's approval. She just wanted, for this one time, for her mother to show that she loved her. She wanted to be a part of a normal family. She needed to hear that Emily cared.


	19. She Didn't Want to Try On Her Dress

Lorelai grinned as she listened to her mother go on about how she felt the week before she married Richard. Lorelai's grin faded as she listened to how Emily tried on her wedding dress every night, and was so nervous. Lorelai was getting married to Max, who she liked a lot. So how come she didn't want to try on her wedding dress?

Then Luke told her that when you found that person who didn't want to change you, then marriage was okay. But Max did want to change her, and the routine that she and Rory had always had.


	20. His Job

Jess was his responsibility. If Liz wasn't going to be there for him, then he would have to be. Luke didn't want to believe what Lorelai and Taylor had told him. He wanted to believe that he could just give Jess a place to stay and everything would work out by itself.. Now Jess was telling him to mind his own business, to not help him. Well, he wasn't about to do that. He strode angrily across the bridge, and pushed Jess into the lake.

There were going to be some rules set. Jess was going to have to listen.


	21. Criticism

Her father had been driving her crazy all day. Everything that she did had to have some sort of criticism on why it was wrong. He wanted her to be a stuffy businessman like him, and to do everything exactly the way that he thought was best. She was furious at him after he tried to tell Rory she couldn't have Dean's car. It was enough.

Then she heard him say that he knew no one wanted him. That he was obsolete. And she saw his criticisms differently. He was still wrong, but she felt so much pity for him.


	22. Out Of Control

Lorelai knew Jess was bad news. What she couldn't understand was why Rory didn't see it. Rory had Dean, and she didn't want Jess to mess up their perfect relationship.

She listened to her mother, and realized that she couldn't pick Rory's friends for her. So she gave him a second chance. He screwed up. He had her bracelet. But the words he said next made her think.

"If it's the most precious thing she owns, why did it take her two weeks to figure out it was gone?"

Lorelai didn't know the answer. She was hoping he was wrong.


	23. Feelings for Him

Rory stared at her mother as she insisted that if Rory would do something as irrational as cut school to see Jess, then she must have feelings for him. She refused to believe that. It didn't matter. Jess was gone, and she and Dean were going to fix everything. They were going to be the perfect couple. Then suddenly she saw him at Sookie's wedding. She asked him why he came back. He gave her a vague answer, but between the words she knew. He had come back because of her. She leaned in and kissed him without even thinking.


	24. His Fault

When Chris showed up at Friday night dinner, all of Lorelai's repressed feelings came back. She was so mad at him. Her rational side was telling her that he couldn't help the fact that Sherry was pregnant. But the better part of her said that he shouldn't get to take care of Sherry and this baby when he never did for Rory. He had no idea how much he had hurt her. And the same feelings came back at the stupid green baby shower. That copying organization witch actually thanked her for helping Chris see reason. If only she knew.


	25. David Bowie

Lorelai didn't understand how something as trivial as a first date could possibly affect her mother's social life. After all, all she had done was ask for Peyton's number. And he was the most boring person ever alive. But something in her father's tone made her apologize to her mother. He genuinely cared about her mother's happiness. She still had no clue what she was apologizing for. But it meant something to her mother. Now she would still be served first at their meaningless DAR meetings. She wouldn't become a scandal. Besides, it was a chance to see David Bowie.


	26. Being Stupid

Rory sat on the couch, staring miserably at her mother and grandmother. Why couldn't they at least try to get along? She knew that Grandma had gotten upset when her mom gave her the check to pay back for Chilton. Rory knew that her mom couldn't stand to be in debt of her parents, but she shouldn't have just handed it to her like that. Now Grandma was making up ridiculous excuses as to why she couldn't stay for dinner. After storming out of there with her mother, Rory came back for her backpack.

"I think you're being really stupid."


	27. Say Something

Jess stood at a pay phone by the beach in California, listening to Rory over the phone. He had called her dozens of times over the past few days, never able to say anything. What was he supposed to tell her? He had screwed up. He didn't deserve someone as perfect as her. Now he was listening to her yelling at him over the phone. Her last few words hurt him the most. _I think that I might have loved you, but I need to let it go_. So she was moving on. And he was unable to say anything.


	28. Irrationality

Lorelai listened in disbelief. She had just tried to comfort her mother. Her father had done an awful thing by lying to her mother all of those years, and then just springing the truth on her like that. Lorelai tried to comfort her, but nothing would stop Emily Gilmore now. Suddenly it was Lorelai's fault. Nothing ever changed. So why should she still care what her mother thought? If she wanted to blame her on her father's dishonesty, then fine. Lorelai could also do things that weren't rational, things she would never do. Like Jason.

"You still have those reservations?"


End file.
